Returning
by PSML
Summary: Tsuna starts experiencing strange behavior. Meanwhile North Italy has been missing for 15 years after being sent to observe the Arcobaleno Event. What could these events have in common? Rated T for possible Romano mouth. Gerita [Spamano on the side]
1. Chapter 1

_**Returning**_

It had been a fairly normal day in the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi. That is until…

"Ve~" slipped from Tsuna's mouth.

"Did you say something, Judaime?"

"Hmm? No."

"Yamamoto?" Gokudera turned to Takashi.

"That wasn't me."

"Hmm… Weird." And the three set back to working on homework.

"Ve~~" Again came as Tsuna relaxed.

"Okay, that was defiantly you, Tsuna." Yamamoto said turning to look at a dazed Tsuna. Tsuna snapped out of his daze.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Tsuna said honestly not hearing his cute moan.

"What do you mean 'what?'? You keep doing these 'Ve~' sounds." Gokudera demanded. Tsuna paused to think about what Gokudera said.

"Hmm… I guess so," Tsuna shrugged, "Oh well." And went back to attempting a hard [in his mind] algebra question. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto sweat dropped at his remark.

The incident didn't repeat itself for some time, but even Tsuna noticed his increasingly odd behavior. He started to really love pasta and offered to help cook for the family much more often. It even surprised him to find he was really good with food, especially Italian dishes. Tsuna had become fond of siestas and cats. He fought hard not to let out another Ve~ when petting them and not let his eyes close.

The most shocking thing for Tsuna's friends was when he started caring more about his appearance.

One day Tsuna sat in front of his mirror glaring at his reflection. Gokudera had come up to wake Tsuna and was shocked to find Tsuna already up. "Ah Judaime, you're already awake! That is good to see! What are you looking at?"

"I don't know…" Still glaring. Gokudera lifted an eyebrow at this, but Tsuna continued, "Something feels wrong. Like I should look different."

"You look fine to me, judaime." Said Gokudera trying to comfort him.

Tsuna faintly nods and then speedily grabs the hairbrush and comb. He furiously drags the brush and comb through his hair and doesn't settle till his hair is smoothly parted down the middle and lost a lot of its afroness.

Gokudera just stands shocked at watching his Judaime tear at his hair. "Ju-Judaime, don't you think that's quite a drastic change."

"Well Gokudera, change is necessary sometimes. That hairdo was tacky and out of style. Now this… This is perfect." He said extremely satisfied with hair. "Now, lets go get some food, shall we?" and raced down to devourer some breakfast. Gokudera could only gape at Tsuna's behavior.

Reborn was mildly shocked to see Tsuna's change in hair, but Bianchi, Lambo an I-pin are completely blown away. The only one who didn't pause in step was Nana. "Oh Tsu-kun, You look so cute with your new hair!" She said coming over and running her hands through his hair. "Oh? You missed a hair." She said finding a thick curl of auburn hair. That's another thing, Tsuna's hair had gotten a bit more auburn over the past couple months. Blushing Tsuna grabbed his mother's hand quickly before she could do any more to the odd curl.

"Pl-Please don't touch that." It was Reborn's turn to lift an eyebrow at Tsuna's behavior.

Later Tsuna was walking with Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had also gotten quite a shock and Gokudera, who's shock had worn off, got to laugh in his face as he gaped at his changed friend. From behind Haru and Kyoko, who had just been out cake tasting, spotted them.

"Hey guys!," the louder of the two shouted and ran up to them, " So who's this cutie with you two? Aren't you usually with Tsuna?"

Tsuna blushed, "Is my hair change really so strange [Hey, that rhymes!]."

"Tsuna! Is that really you?!" Kyoko said having finally caught up with the others. Tsuna nodded shyly. "Aww, I love it!" Tsuna muttered a thank you. An odd thing that Tsuna noticed is his feelings for Kyoko have been diminishing, Not enough for him not to act shy around her, but enough to stop really like-liking her.

They continued to discuss day-to-day life and cheerily end their day on a good note. However Tsuna was not so lucky that night…

Tsuna had started having odd dreams, almost like memories. Some were sweet and left Tsuna feeling bright the next morning. Others were vicious nightmares that seemed to suck any rest for Tsuna. In the dreams, they were always from a view of a person who looked like Tsuna but wasn't.

His friends could see wear that was starting to show from them. It was only when he started sleeping during the day did his friends start to look for options. Haru had found out from Nana about a time when Tsuna had done a lot of drawing but had stopped because of bullying. They decided to buy Tsuna a sketchpad and color pencils in hopes they could get him to draw out his frustrations and maybe show them what he has been seeing.

As they predicted, Tsuna instantly became attached to the sketchpad so much so that he even toke it the school with him. Whenever Tsuna had a particularly memorable dream, he would always sketch it out. Sometimes going threw sheet after sheet of paper.

Tsuna's mood improved drastically after settling into his drawing therapy, but was always very guarded on what he drew. Sometimes he would easily give them away, others he would rip out and keep in a locked draw and keep the key on his chain necklace.

"Hey Judaime, can we see what's inside the draw of yours."

"Yeah! Yeah! I want to see what Tsuna-nii has been dreaming about!" wailed Lambo jumping up on the coffee table.

"Yeah! Open it so we can see what extreme dreams you have been having!"

"I'm kinda curious, too" Yamamoto said scratching the back if his head.

Tsuna sighed, "fine, but Lambo and I-pin have to leave the room because some of them are not quite age appropriate." Lambo and I-pin left the room, "If you also have a weak stomach then you should also leave." Kyoko stud and left even though Haru moaned for her to stay. "Good. Now I must warn you some of the images are fairly gory and some a bit lewd." Tsuna reached over and pulled the drawings out and placed them on the table.

The group instantly started looking at them, but after a minute or two Haru left to clear her mind from some of the more disturbing images. If Gokudera wasn't worried about Tsuna before, he was most certainly now concerned about this problem. But Gokudera wasn't the one to voice it.

"I think you need to see someone about this." Yamamoto's voice rang threw the eerie silence.

"Yes, I'm already signed up to start counseling later this week." Tsuna said not meeting everyone's eyes.

The counseling had not been very affective considering it was Reborn doing the counseling. But after awhile, the nightmares began to fade. Tsuna still had these memory dreams, but they became less frequent.

In response to the dreams fading, Tsuna's urges to be cute increased frustrating him to no end. He worked hard to not Ve~ when spacing out or not play with the kitties on the street and not close his eyes even though he's awake. His friends were too glad about the diminishing nightmares to notice his inner turmoil.

Tsuna finally decided that instead of fighting it, he let it slip in gradually. It felt good not to fight it, but toke a lot of self-control not to over do it.

Soon, Vongola Decimo's Familia didn't notice Tsuna's occasional Ve~ or closing of his eyes.

It hade taken awhile but Dame-Tsuna finally realized that the dreams were memories of his true identity, Italy Veneziano The Personification of Northern Italy.

'But how can I tell them? Should I go back to Italy? I'm sure Germany and Fratello are worried sick about me. The longer I avoid it, the more pissed he will be when I return. And Germany… Oh Germany… I finally kissed him before I left! God, he must hate me right now. Maybe I should wait for them to find me? That won't be hard seeing as I'm finally aware again. But I need to return soon. I'm getting sick more often. I can't stay to long away from Italy. I don't even know how I got here! Ugh, this is so frustrating!'

Tsuna, or should I say Italy, reached over and grabbed one of the now many sketchbooks and started drawing. This time he drew vivid color drawings of Venice, his yearning to return showing from the palette of colors.

It wasn't long till he was called down for a meeting with Reborn and the family.

"Great news," Reborn said cheerily, "We have Tickets to go to Italy!"

_I'm stopping there because this has gotten really long now._

_I've never written so much in one sitting, it's exhilarating._

_And yes I'm Gerita fan and there will Gerita._

_If there is anything on the Reborn side that you would like to see, I may look that over. _

_I always read reviews so don't worry._

_PSML out._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Returning CH2**_

Tsuna was tense on the plane. The slightest movement made him jump. He drummed him fingers against the armrest and bit at his lip every few seconds. Slowly a hand covered his own. "Gokudera?"

"Judaime, I may not know what's been bothering you, but it will be alright. Trust me. Trust us." Some of the others turned around to look having noticed Tsuna's tenseness.

Tsuna pulled a shaky smile and squeezed Gokudera's hand. "Okay."

Gokudera smiled. "Good, now relax a little. We're on vacation!" Tsuna chuckled. "There! Much better!"

**BREAK**

When they landed, every fiber of Tsuna's body wanted to jump off and kiss the ground. To avoid doing that he was biting the inside of his check and griping the seat like it was his last line to sanity. Gokudera noticed this but didn't want to mention it.

They started walking off after what seemed like ages to Tsuna. A thick knot of emotions ranging from dread to excitement formed in the pit of his stomach. He knew that once he stepped off he could be sensed by other countries. He could refuse to get off but that would only buy a few hours. There was no going back. 'If Romano is still looking he'll find me in at most 2 days. It's dumb to think he isn't, he is my brother after all.'

Every step down to the ground felt like he was walking to hell. Tsuna sucked in one final breath before he stepped of the plane.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, everything became brighter. His curl emerged from where it was hiding. His before pale skin now sparkled with a light tan. The brownish auburn strands raised into a glistening auburn in the sunlight. Italy soaked in the sunlight feeding his country; he felt released from a heavy burden and was now as free as a bird in the sky. His later concerns could wait.

**BREAK**

Most of the family hadn't noticed Italy's transformation, but Reborn most certainly had. He would remember that curl anywhere. There had been a man sent to witness the arcobeleno event with an identical curl. He had disappeared after the event. 'I can't believe it toke me this long to notice, but is Tsuna aware? No, he surly would have asked me on what happened after. What if he remembers some? That would explain the nightmares. Maybe he has realized who he is, but doesn't remember the event? To many questions, not enough answers.'

Reborn glared at the back of Italy's head. His face, which was normally impassive, was slightly scrunched in frustration. He sighed as everyone got out of the car and checked into the hotel where they would stay the night. Reborn knew there were Vongola guards surrounding the hotel incase something should happen, but that didn't settle the hitman's mind.

"You alright, Reborn?

Yamamoto's voice pieced through his dwellings. He looked up and faked a smirk. "I am fine, Yamamoto. Could you please take my bags to the room?"

"Yes sir!" Yamamoto saluted with his usual goofy smile.

Reborn sighed watching Yamamoto interact with the others. 'What a predicament.'

**BREAK**

The next morning the crew traveled to a villa, property of Vongola, on the coast near Ravenna. 'Maybe I'm overestimating my brother to much.' Italy thought.

They pulled up to the sunny mansion and there was Romano with his arms folded and a very pissed off look on his face.

'I guess not.'

**BREAK**

Reborn also spotted Romano. 'That must be his brother and he looks very angry.' The others were very confused at seeing Romano. To Romano's right was Vongola Nono and his left was a man with brown hair and sunkissed skin.

They got out of the car and Nono greeted them with a smile. Tsuna was the last to get out and crawled out sheepishly. He tried to sneak passed and muttered a 'ciao' to Nono, but a voice interrupted him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Tsuna froze in his tracks and answered squeakily, "Inside?"

"No, you are going the stay and explain to me why you disappeared 15 YEARS AGO!" Romano's voice raised.

"Sì, but could we not in front of my friends?" Tsuna gestured to his group.

Romano's eyebrows furrowed, "Nono, lead them inside. This is a family matter." He answered with a 'sì' and led the ones unknowing away, including Reborn. Gokudera protested a little but was swiftly made work of.

**BREAK [JUST A POINT OF VIEW SWITCH]**

"Fratello, where did you go? What happened?" Romano said, his anger melting away. Italy grimaced at the desperation in his voice.

"I don't remember much, but I ended up in Japan in the body of Tsunayoshi Sawada." Italy couldn't meet his brother's eyes.

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a hug; soft sniffles came from his brother. Italy gripped him tight and started crying as well. "I looked everywhere for you! I had everyone searching for months! I missed you! Veneziano!"

"I'm sorry Romano!" Italy repeated over and over. Once their little reunion [coughcryfestcough] was over Spain decided to let his presence be known.

"Now that we have settled, how about we discuss how to get out of this situation?" Both jumped having forgotten Spain was there.

"Um… I think we should wait to tell them. Tell them when they are older." They pondered this idea. "O-or fake my death when I'm about thirty."

"The second idea will be problematic, first is better." Romano said. They all nodded in agreement.

"What should we say now, though?"

"You are my cousin from Rome and we met a couple times on trips to Italy with my Papa. Are Nono and Iemitsu aware of who we are?"

"Nono is, I don't know about Iemitsu."

"I think it is time to return to the others."

"Yes, I'll send a letter to Iemitsu informing him of the situation and I'll speak with him. You don't have to lift a finger, Fratello. But I did save this weeks paperwork for you."

"E 'così dire, fratello. [That's so mean, brother.]"

**BREAK**

Nono had the family in the parlor waiting for them to finish their discussion. Over time, people started to chat and argue like they normally would. Occasionally, Nono would put in a few stories from when Tsuna was a child to the girls. The girls and some of the boys were unaware that Nono meant ninth instead of nonno meaning grandfather.

The nations entered talking cheerfully about the past. Gokudera ran up to ask if Italy was all right and he assured him he was fine. They then told their story about being cousins and everyone bought it [Nono went along with it despite knowing the truth.] Italy joined his friends and they started conversing again.

Romano went over to Nono and whispered in his ear, "Is Iemitsu aware of 'us'?"

Nono answered with a quiet, "yes" and Romano breathed out a sigh of relief.

By that time, Haru and Kyoko had gone up to Spain, "Hey, why are you standing here alone?"

"Yeah, Why don't you come talk to us?"

Italy had noticed the girls and called out to Spain from the couch, "Come over here Antonio! Don't be so glum by yourself!" and patted a spot right next to him.

"Thank you, Tsuna!" and sat down in the designated spot and quickly got chatting with the others.

After a while, Nono stood, "I believe it is time to head to bed."

As the others started filing out to get some sleep a thought occurred to Italy, 'Why is Antonio here anyway?' Italy shrugged, 'I'll ask in the morning.'

**End of chapter.**

_Yay, It's done! Now for the next chapter!_

_Please review and give suggestions. I would really like that!_

_I hope the 'BREAK's worked…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Returning Ch3**_

Italy woke that morning feeling refreshed, feeling that everything was now going to be okay. He strolled down stairs to the dining room to find a couple people up. The Kids and the girls were off playing in the corner. Reborn was quietly sipping his coffee at the dining table, and Romano was doing the same on the other side. Gokudera, looking slightly sleepy, was nibbling on one of the many pastries and from time to time was also sipping his coffee.

Italy sleepily sat down next to Gokudera and grabbed a pastry. They chatted for a while as they waited for others to wake up, jet lag and all that.

It was when Spain came [more like fell] down the stairs did Italy remember his question from last night.

"Oh Antonio! I wanted to ask last night, why are you in town? I thought you usually stayed in Spain with Lovino?" He said casually taking a sip.

Antonio looked up from his sleep-induced musings, "Well, the world meeting is today."

_PFFFFTTTTT!_

Italy's piping hot coffee went all over Gokudera including the spit take. Italy jumped up and grabbed Antonio by the shoulders. "When! Where! Why had you guys never told me!" Italy shrieked and shook Antonio furiously. Antonio was completely in shock at how bold Italy was being.

"Calm down! Veneziano!" Italy turned to look at Lovino, "Don't worry, I have a car in the back you can use. Take your friends to see Italy. I'll call you when it's all over. Take a deep breath." Italy did as he was told and released Antonio. Antonio scurried over to Lovino's side of the table and dug into breakfast.

"When do we have to be out of here?" Italy said looking his brother in the eye. It was painful not to say fratello, but if he did his cover would be blown.

"Ten o'clock" Italy glanced at his watch: 8:14.

"Good, plenty of time." Italy said dismissively.

**BREAK**

Once everyone was fed and watered, Italy piled everyone in the car and seated himself at the wheel.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes, but Judaime, where are we going?"

"Venice, of coarse! No trip to Italy is complete without seeing Venice! It's also closer to our location." He responded.

"Tsuna, I wasn't aware you could drive TO THE EXTREME!"

Romano burst out of the house, "Your driving license, idiota!" Italy caught the card, "Grazie!"

"Hey, Isn't the minimum driving age in Italy 18!"

"Tsuna, have you ever driven before?!"

"Not as far as you know!" Tsuna replied cheerily and pressed down on the gas. Everyone else just held on for their lives.

**BREAK**

They had a funny day in Venice. The group first visited some art galleries. Then, they got gelato, which the little ones thoroughly enjoyed. They wandered for a little while. Then Gokudera suggested they rent a gondola. Italy face-palmed at this and punted them around, singing old Venetian songs that made the girls swoon. During that time, they heard a shout from the street.

"OI! Signor Romano! Italia! STOP!"

Italy stopped punting and looked to the caller. A strange Asian boy was running to them in some sort of Korean getup. He looked just about ready to cry.

"Er…" Italy had never really encountered this boy before, but judging by what he's wearing he was probably South Korea. He panted with his hands on his knees.

"I'm lost." He finally spoke. "Do you know were the meeting is?"

"Er…I guess, but you'll need a car. It's about 2 hour from here."

"Really! Can you drive me? PLEASE!" he groveled on the pavement.

"Um… I'm kinda on vacation right now…"

"Come on, Tsuna! He's just a nice guy in need of some help."

Italy sighed, "Fine, but as soon as he get's there, we are leaving for the beach!"

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Yamamoto and Ryohei mocked.

**BREAK**

"So… Tsuna, was it? I thought your name was Lopino or something like that…" Yong Soo said as they were driving.

"You have me confused for my fratello." Italy said briskly, trying to ignore the impending danger for him.

"EEEHHHH! You're Feliciano!" Italy swerved a little.

"Keep it down! There are humans here who know me as _Tsuna_, a _human!_" Italy harshly whispered, but a certain hitman had good hearing.

"Is everything alright up there, Judaime?"

"E-everything is fine, Gokudera. Im-san just said a funny joke." Gokudera turned back to arguing with Yamamoto.

"Well, here we are! Have fun at your meeting!" Italy said with false cheerfulness and opened the door for Yong Soo when they pulled up.

"Aren't you going to come in, Tsuna-san?" Yong Soo said as he hopped out of the car.

"No, I-"

"Gehehe! Lambo-san is going to ransack Antonio's room and make it all mine!" Lambo said jumping out of the car and running inside. I-pin rushed after saying it is not polite in her broken Japanese. The others toke a minute to respond, but Italy soon asked they all search the building for Lambo and I-pin.

**BREAK**

It was currently the lunch break for the nations. Most of the nations had gone into town to get some food. Germany and Japan were outside the meeting hall chatting. They had been talking about Italy.

After Italy disappeared, Germany was very distraught. He grieved for his lost lover and soon went to madly searching for him. Over the years, the desperate searching lessened as nations went back to their daily lives, but Germany never gave up.

Japan had been informing Germany on some odd nation activity near Namimori. At first, he had chalked it up it be Osaka or Sealand causing mischief there, but the pulse had been getting stronger, almost that of a full nation.

"What gives you the idea that this nation is Italy?"

"Well Germany-san, There is a lot of Italian mafia action going on in that area. I thought Italy might be caught up in all that. For now it's our best lead." 'And there is also alcobaeno activity too, but I can't tell you that.'

"Doesn't Romano usually deal with the mafia?"

"I suppose so, but he already has so much on his plate." Germany nodded.

"GEHEHE! LAMBO-SAN GOT GOKUDERA'S CHAIN!"

Lambo screamed as he ran into Germany. He bounced back from bashing into the massive man and said is signature 'Gotta…Stay…Calm' and fitfully burst into tears.

"Oi! Stupid Cow!" Gokudera came running from the same direction, but faltered when he saw Lambo crying. He then quickly scooped Lambo up and ran back to the car, calling everyone to come back.

"I am now sure, Germany-san. Italy is in Namimori."

**BREAK**

Thankfully, Italy did not get seen by any more nations throughout their trip. And all to soon, it was time to return to Japan, but not before Spain got to do something that had been postponed for 15 years.

The group [and Spain and Romano] had been sitting in the living room. The girls had been trying to convince Antonio to do something. Finally, they shoved him in front of Lovino, who had been talking with Italy. Antonio was blushing madly, which is very unusual. Lovino just lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it, tomato bastard?"

Antonio gulped, reaching into his pocket to check it's still there. He got down on one knee, and looked Lovino straight in the eye. "Lovi, I've known you for a long while and we've been dating for ages, and now that we know Feli is safe. I feel this is the right time. Lovi, I love you. I love your tomato blush. I love your little hair curl. I love the fact that you call me 'tomato bastard' every chance you get. I love every fiber of your body. Lovino Vargas, will you marry me?" Antonio said, pulling out a little black box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a ruby and emerald cut to form a tomato.

Lovino could only cross his arms and look away, trying to hide his ginormous blush.

"T-ti amo, bastard"

Antonio broke out into a grin that could outshine the sun. He tackled Lovino, scooping him up into his arms and swinging him round. "Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Lovi!"

When Antonio put him down, he slipped the ring onto his tomato's finger. After a second to let Lovino study the ring, Antonio dipped Lovino and gave him a passionate kiss.

**End Chapter**

_I'm just gonna end it there because you guys are dying to see the next chapter._

_I'm sorry this toke so long, but I had a brief bout of writers block in the middle of this._

_How do you think Japan is going to find Italy and where?_

_How do you think Germany is going to react to seeing Italy again?_

_Is there any pairings you want to see [besides gerita and spamano]?_

_What do you think the others' reactions are going to be to the truth?_

_PLEASE try to answer these questions in a review._

_I ALWAYS READ MY REVIEWS! And I save the emails I get when you review, and I look back on them for ideas._

_Love, PSML_

_Oh, and Happy Birthday Neville! [And Harry]_


End file.
